Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, there have been known light-emitting devices constituted such that white light is emitted by use of light-emitting elements that emit blue light and phosphorous materials that are excited by absorbing part of the blue light and emit light having longer wavelengths. As for the light-emitting devices above, there have been known light-emitting devices in which a plurality of light-emitting units are concentrically provided, and the light-emitting units can simultaneously emit light, as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-82236 (“Patent Literature 1”).